DFH (Dynamic Flying Height) control may be performed in magnetic disk devices. In the DFH control, by making current flow through a heater mounted on the magnetic head to make the magnetic head thermally expand, the magnetic spacing of the magnetic head from the magnetic disk is adjusted. At this time, it is desired to improve the error rate of information read out by the magnetic head.